


Il trasformista e la lupa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice d’anima [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta dell'amore tra Tonks e Lupin, in un AU Genderswap.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Il trasformista e la lupa

Tonks si osservò allo specchio, i suoi capelli rosa avevano una serie di riflessi bianchi. La donna si ticchettò sul labbro e diede dei riflessi gialli. Negò con il capo e si tinse una ciocca di blu.

“Tonks, siamo in ritardo” la richiamò il marito. L’auror si voltò verso di lui e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Io, però, non sono pronta” brontolò. Lupin sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo lo zigomo sporgente.

“Tesoro, sei vestita e truccata. Hai anche le scarpe e il cappotto. Sei oggettivamente pronta” spiegò. Tonks sbatté il piede per terra e sbuffò.

“Non mi piacciono i capelli” piagnucolò. Lupin ridacchiò.

“Sei bellissima così, non crucciarti” la rassicurò. Le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Se vuoi che esco in questo modo osceno, devi darmi un incentivo” brontolò Ninfadora. Lupin ridacchiò e tolse dalla tasca una barretta di cioccolato.

“Potrei aver accidentalmente visto un dissennatore e penso che darti questa potrebbe farti star meglio” sussurrò. Tonks gli saltò in braccio e lo fece cadere per terra a faccia in su con un tonfo, sdraiandosi su di lui.

“Ti amo!” strillò la donna. Lupin sospirò.

“Anche io, disastro” le rispose.

 


End file.
